


You're my Soul

by Lizzywangelis



Series: You're my Life [2]
Category: Grandmaster of Demoniac Cultivation, Grandmaster of Diabolic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Omegaverse, brazilian - Freeform, modernau
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzywangelis/pseuds/Lizzywangelis
Summary: Qual não seria a sorte de Song Lan encontrar seu predestinado, com sua vida por um triz?No entanto, ele não poderia escolher outro dia para conhecê-lo.Se o destino queria que ele o salvasse, pois assim o faria, nem que isso custasse sua própria vida.Extra de You're my Life, focado na história de Song Lan e Xiao XingChen.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, Song Zichen/Xiao Xingchen, songxiao
Series: You're my Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753915
Kudos: 2





	You're my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meus amores, como estão? Um tempão atrás eu prometi alguns extras da minha fanfic e hoje trago um deles! Eu tinha pensado em postar tudo de uma vez, mas resolvi fazer em partes. Não vai ser muito grande, talvez uns 3 ou no máximo 4 capítulos.
> 
> Espero que gostem de saber um pouco mais de como Song Lan e Xiao XingChen ficaram juntos.
> 
> Para quem caiu aqui de paraquedas, esta fanfic é um extra da minha outra fanfic de MDZS: "You're my Life". Não é necessário ler uma para entender a outra, esta fanfic é um complemento, mas claro que recomendo a leitura da história principal.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Song Lan não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que o delegado dizia. Algo dentro de si remexia e o deixava inquieto, como se pressentisse um desastre. O homem mais velho sorria para si, tecendo elogios que apenas caiam no vazio de sua mente.

A movimentação no hospital aumentou de repente. Duas macas entraram rapidamente e o policial teve um vislumbre: uma mulher esfaqueada, e um rapaz logo atrás, lutando por sua vida. Song Lan sentiu seu coração falhar e então bater mais rápido, todo o seu sangue congelando.

—Senhor, me desculpe, eu tenho que ir. – Ele nem mesmo esperou uma resposta do delegado, simplesmente deu as costas e correu na direção em que as macas foram levadas.

A cada instante seu coração parecia mais pesado, e seus olhos perseguiam aquele rosto abatido em meio a confusão de médicos e enfermeiros pelo corredor.

—Ei! O senhor não pode entrar aqui! – Um enfermeiro tentou pará-lo, mas ele apenas o empurrou para o lado.

—Eu preciso entrar, não posso deixa-lo sozinho!

—Quem é o senhor? Não tem autorização para entrar! – Mais dois enfermeiros se juntaram para segurar o alfa, no entanto ele continuou avançando. Ao longe, Song Lan finalmente encontrou o rosto que procurava. O rapaz estava pálido, uma máscara de oxigênio cobria seu rosto e médicos e enfermeiros o cercavam, trabalhando para manter sua vida. Ele não podia perder tempo, precisava se aproximar, era o seu predestinado quem estava ali.

—A sala de cirurgia já está liberada!

—Ele não vai resistir, está perdendo muito sangue!

—O pulso está caindo!

Song Lan novamente empurrou os enfermeiros para o lado e correu até alcança-lo. Os médicos encararam-no estupefatos, sem ter como reagir.

—Eu posso ajuda-lo, só me deixa falar com ele, por favor.

—Isso é ridículo! Tirem esse homem daqui!

—Espera! Pode sim funcionar. – A outra médica falou, dedicando um olhar comprometido ao alfa. – Quem é o senhor?

—Me chamo Song Lan, eu sou policial. – Ele tremia. Dentro de si, conseguia sentir o pulso do outro cada vez mais fraco.

—E o senhor é o que dele?

—Ele é meu predestinado, Doutora.

—Tem certeza disso?

—Sim.

—Certo. Vistam-no, ele vai entrar na sala de cirurgia conosco. Preparem o equipamento de transfusão. Qual o seu tipo sanguíneo?

—É O positivo. – Respondeu, já sendo levado pelos enfermeiros.

—Que absurdo é esse, doutora Wen?!

—Cada vez mais estudos têm comprovado a eficácia no uso de feromônios em tratamentos, se forem predestinados então é ainda maior a chance de melhora. – Ela encarou o outro médico com um olhar afiado. – Esse rapaz pode ajudar a estabilizar o paciente e quem sabe até parar o sangramento.

—Eu não vou concordar com isso! – Exasperou, batendo os braços na lateral do corpo.

—Tudo bem, eu assumo a responsabilidade.

A cirurgia já havia começado. Song Lan estava sentado, seu braço ligado a mangueiras que transferiam seu sangue lentamente. Ele ignorava completamente a movimentação dos médicos e enfermeiros, observando concentrado o rosto do homem sobre a maca. Apesar de pálido, era perceptível sua beleza. Seu rosto era fino e delicado, o cabelo preto cortado curto e os cílios longos e cheios. A pele parecia macia ao toque e Song Lan não resistiu em esticar a mão, mas parou o movimento antes de tocá-lo.

—Eu não sei seu nome ou de onde você veio... – Murmurou. – Só sinto como se tivesse encontrado a coisa mais importante da minha vida... Então, se você não tiver algo pelo o qual lutar, lute por nós, porque eu vou estar aqui, te esperando.

O alfa permaneceu ali, sem tirar os olhos de cima do outro. Algum tempo depois os enfermeiros informaram que a hemorragia havia sido controlada e que o paciente estava estabilizado.

—Senhor Song? O senhor já pode aguardar na sala de espera agora, mais tarde irei conversar com o senhor, mas já agradeço por sua colaboração.

Song Lan concordou, sem prestar muita atenção e foi guiado para fora por uma enfermeira. Ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficou esperando e nem mesmo deu bola quando o delegado o encontrou, de tão absorto em si mesmo.

—Quem diria, encontrar o predestinado numa sala de cirurgia... – O delegado se sentou ao seu lado, entregando-lhe um sanduíche e um copo de café. – Soube que doou sangue. É melhor comer um pouco ou vai acabar desmaiando.

Ele aceitou, mas comeu sem qualquer apetite. Não podia mentir, estava apreensivo. Por mais que a médica o tivesse tranquilizado, ele ainda sentia aquela dor no peito, como se uma parte, que nem soubesse que existia, estivesse faltando.

—Delegado Yan, o senhor poderia me dar alguns dias de folga? Prometo compensar assim que voltar.

—Claro, não se preocupe com isso oficial. Pretende ficar aqui até ele acordar?

—Sim

—Certo, vou comunicar o departamento. – O homem mais velho apertou seu ombro, em um gesto de apoio.

Mais um bom tempo se passou, o dia começava a clarear lá fora, até que a médica surgiu para lhe dar notícias.

—Senhor Song, a cirurgia correu bem e já estamos transferindo o paciente para um quarto. Ele vai ser mantido em observação pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas. Se não houver piora, logo logo ele será liberado. – Song Lan sentiu um peso enorme sair de suas costas. – Nossa equipe tentou entrar em contato com algum parente ou amigo próximo que pudesse ficar responsável pelo rapaz, mas não conseguimos falar com ninguém.

—Eu posso ficar com ele, Doutora. Com o sistema da polícia talvez eu consiga encontrar algum familiar dele.

—Certo, vou deixar isso em suas mãos então.

—Já posso vê-lo?

—Claro, vou pedir para alguém acompanha-lo.

Quando o alfa entrou no quarto, seu coração se aqueceu outra vez. Mesmo que o outro ainda estivesse abatido, a cor voltava gradualmente ao seu rosto. Ele parecia dormir tranquilamente, como se não tivesse acabado de passar por uma situação de vida ou morte.

Song Lan se sentou na cadeira ao lado, em um dilema entre segurar ou não a sua mão. Afinal, eles não se conheciam, nunca tinham se visto antes, por mais que fossem predestinados, o policial não queria ser desrespeitoso e muito menos se aproveitar da situação. Mas era difícil resistir ao impulso.

Song Lan recebeu a ficha do paciente de uma enfermeira, a mando da Doutora Wen, assim como os pertences do rapaz. Finalmente sabia o nome dele: Xiao XingCheng, vinte e dois anos, nascido na montanha Dafan, estudante de Pedagogia. O único parente vivo que tinha era sua avó, mas não havia nenhum telefone de contado dela no registro, apenas o endereço. Com estas informações em mãos, Song Lan pediu para um colega de departamento levantar os dados para ele, mas não tinha muito mais o que encontrar.

Depois disso, passou o resto do dia esperando Xiao XingChen acordar. Queria conhece-lo, saber como era sua voz, a cor de seus olhos e o seu sorriso. Queria saber como era sua personalidade, do que mais gostava de fazer, quais musicas gostava de escutar... Queria saber tudo sobre ele. Porém, a noite chegou e, mesmo que sua condição estivesse melhorando a cada hora, não havia sinal de que acordaria.

Limitou-se a suspirar e encostar-se na cadeira, seu corpo pesava como nunca antes, mas não queria dormir ainda, queria permanecer observando o ômega um pouco mais. Assim, lutou com o sono e cansaço por um tempo, até ser finalmente derrotado.

\---x---

Xiao XingChen sentia seu corpo pesado, uma leve dormência se espalhava a partir do braço, por todos os seus músculos. Sua cabeça doía e parecia que não bebia água há um século. Piscou os olhos, abrindo-os.

A visão do ômega estava borrada. Sem seus óculos, não conseguia enxergar muita coisa, ainda assim, alcançou um copo de água ao seu lado. Após beber a água e acalmar a respiração ele piscou mais algumas vezes, tentando identificar onde estava, percebendo ser um quarto de hospital. Seus olhos pousaram em uma silhueta escura não muito longe de si. Não era alguém que reconhecia, mas uma ansiedade crescente lhe fazia querer identificar a pessoa o quanto antes.

—Senhor... Por acaso o senhor viu um par de óculos em algum lugar? – Sua voz soou baixa e rouca, mas Song Lan ouviu com clareza, buscando os óculos na sacola que a enfermeira havia lhe entregado.

—Aqui está.

O ômega pegou o objeto das mãos do policial. Seus dedos roçaram levemente, o suficiente para que uma sensação agradável se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo.

Com os óculos sobre os olhos, Xiao XingChen finalmente conseguiu enxergar a pessoa a sua frente. Não era um rosto conhecido, como imaginava, mas em seu interior ele tinha aquela sensação de que o conhecia há muito tempo. Era fácil admirar aquela beleza, o homem tinha um rosto quadrado bonito, o cabelo bem cortado e ombros largos, tudo nele parecia convidá-lo a se aproximar. Não conseguiu não sorrir, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ao ser retribuído e desviando o olhar. Só então reparou nos aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo.

—Eu estou no hospital... O senhor sabe me dizer o que aconteceu?

—Primeiro... me chame apenas de Song Lan. É desconfortável vê-lo me chamando de senhor.

—Ah, certo. Meu nome é Xiao XingChen, é um prazer conhece-lo, Song Lan. – O jovem ômega se inclinou em sinal de respeito, mas uma fisgada no abdômen o fez travar no mesmo instante. Seus olhos se arregalaram e imediatamente Song Lan o ajudou a se deitar, clicando um botão no painel acima do leito.

—Não se esforce, por favor. Sua ferida pode abrir.

—O que aconteceu?

—Você foi esfaqueado e precisou passar por uma cirurgia. Está desacordado há um dia inteiro.

XingChen respirou fundo, ainda sentindo a ferida doer. Enquanto Song Lan lhe explicava o que tinha acontecido, memórias confusas começaram a surgir. Ele lembrou-se do beco escuro, do pedido de socorro e da quantidade de sangue no chão. Lembrou-se do desespero no rosto de uma mulher.

—A moça que estava comigo! Como ela está?! Ela-ela-

—A doutora Wen me disse que ela ainda está na UTI. – Tentou acalma-lo, sua mão parando antes de tocar a do rapaz.

—Eu... espero que ela fique bem... Não me perdoaria se não tivesse conseguido salvá-la.

Song Lan não podia dizer que não estava curioso. Ele realmente queria saber o que havia acontecido, quem tinha feito aquilo com Xiao XingChen e com a mulher que estava com ele? Era obviamente um ato criminoso e, assim que a situação do ômega melhorasse, o policial voltaria ao trabalho, mais do que empenhado em descobrir o responsável por aquele crime. Mesmo assim, não queria enchê-lo de perguntas. Queria que ele descansasse e se recuperasse logo.

Uma enfermeira chegou e cumprimentou os dois, logo indo verificar como o paciente estava. Ela anotou algumas coisas na prancheta que carregava, reajustou os travesseiros, colocando-os em uma posição mais confortável e trocou o soro, sem falar muito, avisando apenas que logo a médica viria vê-lo. Quando ela deixou o cômodo, Xiao XingChen pareceu relaxar um pouco. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas nada que o incomodasse muito.

—Senhor Song...

—Apenas Song Lan. – Repetiu.

—Certo, Song Lan... Nós nos conhecemos antes? – Perguntou diretamente. Aquela sensação de conhece-lo, mesmo sem se lembrar de seu rosto, não havia o abandonado e XingChen queria respostas, antes que sua ansiedade o deixasse ainda mais perturbado.

—Não.

—Você está aqui desde que eu cheguei?

—Sim.

—Esteve esperando que eu acordasse?

—Sim.

—Por quê?

Song Lan demorou um pouco para responder. Para muitas pessoas era difícil distinguir seu predestinado e ele sabia que para os ômegas era ainda mais difícil. Seria complicado explicar o que sentiu quando viu Xiao XingChen entrando no hospital, como conseguia sentir seu pulso caindo e o desespero para ajuda-lo a manter-se vivo. Respirou fundo, tendo uma ideia.

—Posso pegar sua mão emprestada? – O ômega o encarou confuso e Song Lan teve de conter o sorriso. – Quero te mostrar algo.

XingChen estendeu a mão e Song Lan a pegou, colocando sua palma sobre a dele. Os olhos do mais novo se abriam e ele sentiu como se seu coração estivesse batendo com muito mais força no peito, até mesmo o som dos aparelhos havia aumentado. Ele buscou os olhos do homem a sua frente, que tinha uma leve curva em seus lábios.

—O que é isso?! Por que meu coração está batendo tão forte?

—Não é isso. Você está sentindo meu coração bater junto com o seu. Apenas predestinados tem uma ligação tão forte.

—Predestinados...? Você é o meu?

—Sim.

Xiao XingChen estava surpreso, mas não deixou de sorrir. Ele não tinha esperanças de encontrar seu predestinado, sua avó havia tido que era algo raro e que a maioria das pessoas passava a vida inteira sem ter um vislumbre da sua metade destinada.

Song Lan não soltou sua mão e XingChen ficou feliz com isso. Ele se sentia bem com aquele toque, era como se o enchesse de um calor confortável e tranquilizante.

—Eu... gostaria de tê-lo encontrado em uma situação menos... inoportuna.

—Eu não mudaria nada. – O alfa se ajeitou na cadeira, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz. O fato do outro não ter afastado sua mão era bom, afastava de si o pensamento sobre rejeição. – Se o encontrasse em outro momento, poderia não ter a oportunidade de ajuda-lo.

—Me ajudar?

—Exato! – Uma voz feminina preencheu a sala enquanto porta era aberta. Uma mulher alta e elegante, com um jaleco branco e o cabelo amarrado em um coque, entrou. – É bom vê-lo acordado, jovem Xiao. Eu sou Wen Qing, a médica responsável pela sua saúde.

—É um prazer conhece-la, doutora Wen.

A médica se aproximou, verificando os aparelhos e checando a ficha de Xiao XingChen.

—Como você está se sentindo?

—Um pouco fraco. E com dor no abdômen. Tem alguma coisa errada, doutora?

—Nada conclusivo ainda, por isso vim busca-lo para novos exames. Você passou por uma emoção e tanto, se não fosse a ajuda de Song Lan, não sei se teria resistido a cirurgia.

O olhar do ômega alcançou o do alfa novamente. Ele ainda estava confuso com aquela informação, Song Lan não parecia ser médico, se fosse provavelmente não estaria li como acompanhante. Como ele poderia ter ajudado então? A doutora apertou levemente seu ombro, sorrindo quando seu olhar caiu sobre ela. Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto, com uma cadeira de rodas.

—Sei que está cheio de perguntas nessa cabecinha e eu irei responde-las enquanto o levo para a sala de exames, tudo bem?

Ele concordou, sendo ajudado a sentar-se na cadeira, sob o olhar atento do alfa.


End file.
